A vast number of commercial products that are difficult to produce synthetically are today produced by fermenting organisms. Such products include alcohols (e.g., butanol, ethanol, methanol, 1,3-propanediol); organic acids (e.g., acetic acid, citric acid, gluconate, gluconic acid, itaconic acid, lactic acid, succinic acid, 2,5-diketo-D-gluconic acid); ketones (e.g., acetone); amino acids (e.g., glutamic acid); gases (e.g., H2 and C02), and more complex compounds, including, for example, antibiotics (e.g., penicillin and tetracycline); enzymes; vitamins (e.g., riboflavin, B12, beta-carotene); and hormones. Fermentation is also commonly used in the consumable alcohol (e.g., beer and wine), dairy (e.g., in the production of yogurt and cheese), leather, and tobacco industries.
Fermentation products, such as ethanol, are produced by first degrading starch-containing material into fermentable sugars by liquefaction and saccharification and then converting the sugars directly or indirectly into the desired fermentation product using a fermenting organism. Liquid fermentation products such as ethanol are recovered from the fermented mash (often referred to as “beer” or “beer mash”), e.g., by distillation, which separate the desired fermentation product from other liquids and/or solids. The remaining faction, referred to as “whole stillage”, is dewatered and separated into a solid and a liquid phase, e.g., by centrifugation. The solid phase is referred to as “wet cake” (or “wet grains” or “WDG”) and the liquid phase (supernatant) is referred to as “thin stillage”. Dewatered wet cake is dried to provide “Distillers Dried Grains” (DDG) used as nutrient in animal feed. Thin stillage is typically evaporated to provide condensate and syrup (or “thick stillage”) or may alternatively be recycled directly to the slurry tank as “backset”. Condensate may either be forwarded to a methanator before being discharged or may be recycled to the slurry tank. The syrup consisting mainly of limit dextrins and non-fermentable sugars may be blended into DDG or added to the wet cake before drying to produce DDGS (Distillers Dried Grain with Solubles).
Ethanol plants have struggled to maintain profitability, which is highly variable depending upon corn price, demand and price of DDGS, tax credits, gasoline consumption, ethanol exports, and changes to the Renewable Fuels Standard (RFS) mandates. New technologies for energy savings, higher yield of ethanol and higher value for co-products as well as various oil separation technologies contribute to the profitability of producing ethanol.
Therefore, there is a need for providing processes that can increase the yield of the fermentation product and thereby reduce the production costs. It is an object of the present invention to provide improved processes for producing fermentation products.